leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Unova Route 4
mod 2}}|0=B2|1=W2}}.png |generation=5 |mapdesc=A delayed the road construction to connect two cities. The route that was once covered in sand has a lot of buildings now. Development was suspended after the ruins were discovered. |type=sand |north=Nimbasa City |north2=Join Avenue |north2alt=Join Avenue |south=Castelia City |west=Desert Resort |region=Unova |surf=yes }} Route 4 (Japanese: Route 4) is route in central Unova, connecting Castelia City to Nimbasa City and Join Avenue. It also connects to Desert Resort. This route is a desert route, and has instead of tall grass. Route description In , Route 4 is a huge half-constructed road through a desert north of Castelia City. There are exits at the north and south. It starts off with a paved road which ends abruptly after fifty steps. Along the paved road are a number of large, half-done construction sites. To the west of the paved road by Castelia City's exit there is a large plot of deep sand and a cliff next to the ocean, with two fishing there. To the north of the cliff-lined sea there is an another half-done construction site. In the middle of the route, there are two paved roads; one that goes north towards Nimbasa City, and the other facing west and eventually north, leading to the Desert Resort. Over the path to Nimbasa City, just north of the incomplete intersection, there is an overhead freeway going east and west. Trucks can be seen passing over the freeway at high speeds. Two years later, the road connecting Nimbasa City and Castelia City has changed substantially, and differs dramatically depending on the version that is played. In Black 2 the construction of a settlement along the road has been completed, along with the road having been completed. In White 2, the construction was abandoned after ancient ruins were discovered and excavated. In both Black 2 and White 2, in the house at the most eastern or western part of the street, there is an NPC who will heal the player's party. The route cannot be fully traversed until the player has defeated Burgh. In Black and White, a halfway along the paved road will turn the player back if the player does not have the badge from Castelia Gym. In Black 2 and White 2, several block the route halfway along the paved road; after the player has obtained three Badges, Colress will appear in front of the Crustle; after losing a battle against the player, he will operate his machine on the Crustle to make them disperse. Items }} }} }} }} }} ×10}} in a northernmost /westernmost building (only once)|B2=yes|W2=yes}} }} is obtained|W2=yes|display=BrightPowder}} in a house near Pokéfan Norbert|W2=yes|display=Sitrus Berry ×3}} in a house near Lady Lina if he is shown a Pokémon with an Attack stat equal to (gives five) or higher (gives one) than what he requests. Can be repeated daily, with request values changing every time.|W2=yes|display=Swift Wing ×1 or ×5}} |W2=yes}} |B2=yes}} is obtained|B2=yes}} }} Pokémon Pokémon Black and White mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|yes|Surf|5-15|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|yes|Rippling|5-20|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 mod 2)=0||F}}|Frillish|yes|yes|Surf|5-15|all=100%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} mod 2)=0||F}}|Jellicent|yes|yes|Rippling|5-15|all=5%|type1=Water|type2=Ghost}} |type1=Normal|type2=Flying}} |type1=Dark|type2=Flying}} Trainers Pokémon Black and White If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2200 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 4|location=Unova Route 4 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2200 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 4|location=Unova Route 4 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | If the chose : |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr BW Cheren.png |prize= 2200 |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=BW|locationname=Route 4|location=Unova Route 4 |pokemon=4 }}| | }} | | Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 |2|529|Drilbur|♀| ||183|Marill|♀| |36=ヤスコ|37=Yasuko}} |2|054|Psyduck|♂| ||550B|Basculin|♂| |36=ノリマサ|37=Norimasa}} |1|550|Basculin|♂| |36=トシヒロ|37=Toshihiro}} |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Colress.png |prize= |class= Trainer|classlink=Pokémon Trainer|name= |game=B2W2|locationname=Route 4|location=Unova Route 4 |pokemon=2 }}| |ability=Sturdy |gender=genderless |type1=Electric|type2=Steel |move1=Thunder Wave|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Magnet Bomb|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Spark|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=SonicBoom|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Special}} | |pokemon=Klink |type1=Steel |gender=genderless |ability=Plus |move1=Charge|move1type=Electric|move1cat=Status |move2=Gear Grind|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=ThunderShock|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Special |move4=Bind|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} |2|058|Growlithe|♂| ||507|Herdier|♂| |36=ブライアン|37=Brian}} |2|447|Riolu|♂| ||058|Growlithe|♂| |36=ダニー|37=Danny}} |1|507|Herdier|♂| |36=ネルソン|37=Nelson}} |1|554|Darumaka|♂| |36=シンパ|37=Shinpa}} |2|543|Venipede|♂| ||551|Sandile|♂| |36=ゴロウ|37=Gorō}} |1|519|Pidove|♂| |36=シンクロウ|37=Shinkurō}} |2|041|Zubat|♂| ||532|Timburr|♂| |36=スタンリー|37=Stanley}} |2|546|Cottonee|♂| ||548|Petilil|♀| |36=ロブとギン|37=Rob and Gin}} |2|551|Sandile|♂| ||507|Herdier|♂| |36=コウスケ|37=Kōsuke}} |2|546|Cottonee|♀| ||548|Petilil|♀| |36=ユキとサキ|37=Yuki and Saki}} |1|507|Herdier|♂| |36=ケンヤ|37=Kenya}} |1|510|Liepard|♀| |36=リナ|37=Rina}} |2|527|Woobat|♀| ||519|Pidove|♀| |36=レイチェル|37=Rachel}} |1|554|Darumaka|♀| |36=サチコ>|37=Sachiko}} |2|058|Growlithe|♂| ||027|Sandshrew|♂| |36=マサテル|37=Masaki}} |2|447|Riolu|♂| ||532|Timburr|♂| |36=リチャード|37=Richard}} Trainer Tips Layout In the anime Route 4 appeared from Emolga the Irresistible! until The Beartic Mountain Feud!. Unlike the game, it is a forest path connecting Castelia City and Nimbasa City. The Desert Resort lies to the west of Route 4. Somewhere along the path is Litwick Mansion, a mansion that is occupied by wild and (Scare at the Litwick Mansion!). Past the mansion is a rocky area, as seen in The Dragon Master's Path!. Pass the rocky area is a short forest path which leads to Rainbow Valley (Cottonee in Love!). It is followed by a small town, as shown in A UFO For Elgyem!. Near the town is a huge lake that house many (Facing Fear with Eyes Wide Open!). Beyond that is a small cave filled with (Gotta Catch A Roggenrola!), which is connected to another forest, which leads to another small town (Where Did You Go, Audino?). Following is another small town and in the outskirts, a research facility where Fennel and Professor Juniper are capable of restoring Pokémon from Fossils (Archeops In The Modern World!). Yet another small town is located in the route, as shown in Movie Time! Zorua in "The Legend of the Pokémon Knight"!. This town has a small path connecting to Nimbasa Town. Other parts of the route were shown when and left Nimbasa Town and set foot for Nimbasa City. This part was shown to be quite rocky, also having a large mountain home to large groups of . Route 004 Route 004 Route 004 Route 004 Category:Deserts de:Route 4 (Einall) es:Ruta 4 (Teselia) fr:Route 4 (Unys) it:Percorso 4 (Unima) ja:4ばんどうろ (イッシュ地方) zh:４号道路（合众）